Algo Não Tão Previsível
by Karina Potter
Summary: Capitulo novo!Harry está em seu pior verão na casa dos Dursleys...Adivinha quem vem para salvar o dia? HPDM...Original de Arucard's Hikari
1. Disclaimer

Gente, essa é a primeira tradução que eu posto, pois é uma fic que não podia ser guardada...  
Ela é TODA da Hannah, ou Arucard's Hikari, e chama-se  
"Something not so predictable"  
Ela já postou 9 capítulos e dividiu a fic em PoV's (pontos de vista).  
A coisa começa a ficar MUITO mais interessante depois do terceiro cap,  
mas eu juro que vou postar tudo certinho, nos fins de semana!

Aproveitem!  
É um slash muito fofo! Euestou curtindo muito!

Beijos, espero que gostem!  
Karina Potter


	2. O Salvador de Harry: Harry's PoV

Capítulo Um: O Salvador de Harry

Harry's Pov -

Um garoto estava encolhido no canto de seu armário às quatro horas da manhã...ele não conseguia dormir. Ele nunca dormia. Dormir significava fechar os olhos, e quando você fecha seus olhos, você deixa a escuridão vir e te levar. De qualquer modo, ele não podia ver nada, já que estava fechado em um armário de vassouras, mas pelo menos enquanto estava acordado, ele não podia sonhar. Os sonhos eram terriveis e vinham freqüentemente quando ele já não conseguia mais ficar acordado. Eles sempre consistiam em uma dor inimaginável cercada por escuridão. Em seus sonhos, ele ouvia seus entes queridos sendo torturados ou mortos. Acordava gritando, com suor e lágrimas correndo por sua face, mas tinha que permanecer quieto. Ele não podia acordar seus tios, porque se ele o fizesse, sabia que seria espancado sem piedade alguma. Mas ele não estava afim de pensar nessas coisas, que sempre traziam nada mais que dor.

E ele se odiava. Odiava o modo com que os cabelos negros sempre apontavam para todas as direções, nunca parando certo.Também odiava seu corpo, sempre tão magro e desnutrido. Mas com mais intensidade ainda, odiava a cicatriz.A cicatriz em forma de raio em sua testa só significava uma coisa. Ele era Harry Potter, o menino que viveu. Não, ele não era Harry... Ele era Potter, um jovem semelhante ao seu pai...morto. Mas havia uma coisa da qual Harry gostava em si mesmo: seus óculos. Claro, eles eram grandes, pretos, e sempre estavam quebrando, para não mencionar que ele parecia um nerd com eles, mas eram sua única fonte de conforto nas horas difíceis. Quando estava com seus óculos, tudo que precisava fazer era tirá-los e todas as imagens ruins - que ele definitivamente não queria ver - virariam um borrão, assim tudo o que via eram pedaços de formas e cores. Deste jeito, mesmo que pudesse sentir o pé de Válter o chutando fortemente nas costelas, ou suas mãos o esmurrando a face, ele não via.

Os pais de Harry foram ambos assassinados por um bruxo das trevas chamado Voldemort. Harry havia enfrentado Lord Voldemort durante quatro anos e apenas sobreviveu. Embora o ano passado tenha sido o pior. Ele tinha testemunhado Voldemort matar um colega de escola, Cedrico Diggory, com a mesma maldição que usou para matar seus pais. Assistiu o corpo do garoto cair molemente aos seus pés, assistiu Voldemort nascer novamente, o que a propósito, era em parte sua culpa. E como se isso não fosse o bastante, todo culpavam Harry pela morte de Cedrico. Sim, aquele ano tinha sido extremamente ruim. Mas este ano era sem dúvida o pior. Com uma mistura de um tio que o batia toda vez que tinha chance, uma tia que nunca lhe dava qualquer comida, e um primo que torturava de todas as formas que seu cérebro do tamanho de um amendoim poderia pensar. Harry estava vivendo um inferno.Sem mencionar também que Harry era bruxo e seus tios absolutamente não o eram, e odiavam tudo o que tivesse relacionado a magia. Sem esquecer de mencionar que Harry não pudesse fazer os trabalhos escolares, pois todos os seus pertences ficavam presos no segundo quarto de Duda.

De repente, Harry ouviu passos que descendo os degraus e olhou para o relógio. "Droga!" - já eram oito horas da manhã e agora, e aí vinham seus tios. Seu preguiçoso primo Duda sempre dormia até o último minuto, assim Harry adivinhou que ele não acordaria durante umas duas horas ou mais. Harry virou a cabeça quando a porta se abriu e a luz invadiu o armário. Ouviu seu tio Válter gritar: "Saia logo desse armário, garoto! E me faça o café da manhã." Harry acernou tristemente com a cabeça e foi para a cozinha.

Sabia do que seu tio gostava, já que fazia seu café todos os dias. Enquanto Harry fritava o bacon, Tio Válter pediu que fizesse café. Harry o serviu em sua habitual caneca gigantesca, e correu de volta para a frigideira, esperando que o bacon não tivesse queimado, porque isso sim seria uma péssima notícia. Harry havia queimado os ovos de Válter uma vez, e Válter o fez segurar a frigideira quente nas mãos, até que sua pele ganhasse devastadoras manchas vermelhas. Assim ele nunca mais havia cometido aquele erro...

Quandoterminou de cozinhar, Harry pegou um pedaço de torrada silenciosamente e se meteu no armário embaixo da escada. Quando estava para dar uma mordida em sua torrada, a voz de Tia Petúnia veio da cozinha. "Garoto! Traga esse corpo esquelético aqui e limpe essa bagunça que você fez, ou então você vai ficar tão roxo e inchado que não poderá se sentar durante uma semana!" Harry afastou o pensamento e voltou à cozinha, arrumando a bagunça e colocando os pratos na lava-louças. Entrou tão quietamente quanto possível na sala de estar e perguntou ao Tio Válter se ele poderia entrar no armário para não perturbar ninguém durante o resto do dia. Depois de Tio Válter o ter agarrado pelo colarinho, cuspido em seu rosto, e feito o discurso habitual sobre não fazer qualquer magia, Harry pôde voltar para seu armário. Mas não era a intenção de Harry voltar para aquele lugar miserável, ao invés disso, ele se esgueirou para fora afim de dar um passeio. Estar ali fora era muito melhor do que lá dentro, é claro, ele não era de sair, mas uma vez por semana ele se se movia furtivamente porta afora para respirar um pouco de ar fresco e clarear a mente. Se os Dursleys descobrissem que ele tinha estado fora perto de outras pessoas, ou o que eles chamaram: "às vistas", ele apanharia como nunca! Mas Harry caminhou lentamente pela vazia Rua dos Alfeneiros enquanto lançava olhares para trás, para ter certeza de que os Dursleys não estavam vindo atrás dele.

Depois de caminhar durante umas duas horas, ele começou a voltar para a casados Dursley quando ouviu algumas vozes. Entrou depressa atrás de um arbusto e escutou as vozes se aproximando.Sim, ele conhecia muito bem essas vozes... era Duda e sua gangue. Harry cuidadosamente se ergueu no arbusto para ver o que estava acontecendo. Dudley tinha um cigarro na boca e estava tragando como um velho que tinha sido privado de ar durante setenta anos. Harry sabia que eles estavam todos bêbados e drogados, pelo jeito. Duda e sua gangue faziam isso a aproximadamente dois anos e os Dursleys, sendo tão limitados mentalmente nem notaram, não tinham idéia de que o seu "anjinho perfeito" ficava se drogando com os seus "amigos de chá."

Harry esperou nos arbustos até que eles estivessem no fim da rua, perto da casa dos Dursleys. Harry saiu de trás do arbusto e cuidadosamente se esgueirou de árvore em árvore, para não ser visto e já estava a uns cinco metros da gangue quando percebeu algo interessante acontecendo. Duda e seu velho amigo Max estavam brigando. Primeiro com palavras mas logo passaram a usar os punhos. No fim Duda ganhou, mas ele não saiu sem marcas -estava com um olho roxo seu lábio sangrava. Harry não soube como aconteceu ou por que eles brigaram, pois teve que entrar e se esgueirar rapidamente de volta ao seu armário. Não sabia por que, mas teve a "leve impressão" de que se ficasse por perto, ia se meter em uma enorme confusão. Assim, tão silencioso quanto pôde, Harry deu a volta por trás da casa e entrou pela cozinha. Mas quando chegou no corredor aí sim houve um grande problema. Duda já estava lá, assim como Tio Válter e Tia Petúnia. Seu tio o olhou, já vermelho dos pés à cabeça. Harry podia ver que ele estava se contendo para não quebrar a casa toda. Válter se dirigiu calmamante até Petunia, que estava limpando o corte no lábio de Duda com um pano molhado, e sussurrou algo na orelha dela. A mulher sorriu maliciosamente e levou seu filho escada acima.

Quando eles já estavam fora de vista, Válter andou até Harry e perguntou de certa forma tranqüilo, mas assustador como se falasse com uma voz vinda do inferno: "Você fez isto ao Duda?" Harry engoliu seco e sentiu um gota de suor descer por seu rosto... já estava tremendo; esperando o golpe que com certeza estava por vir. Os olhos de Válter faziam um buraco em sua pele e lentamente balanço negativamente em resposta a seu tio. Foi então que Harry sentiu uma dor ardente em sua bochecha, significando que Válter o tinha socado. Tropeçou para trás e bateu a cabeça na parede. Estava acuado e não havia como escapar. Tio Válter avançou em Harry como um gato selvagem diante de sua presa para o jantar. O enorme homem levantou a mão até o rosto do garoto, que recuou achando que ia ser golpeado novamente. Mas ao invés disso, ele agarrou o queixo de Harry e o puxou para cima, fazendo Harry o olhar nos olhos, e perguntou novamente em tom de advertência: "Eu vou lhe perguntar mais uma vez, você machucou ou não o Duda hoje?"

O garoto franzino respondeu: "Não Tio Válter, eu não machuquei." A resposta só fez com que o homem corpulento perdesse a paciência. O soco foi dado com tanta força, que Harry pôde ouvir o som de sua mandíbula se partindo. Harry urrou de dor, e Válter o golpeou novamente; desta vez no estômago. Perdeu o ar e deslizou ao chão. Tentou em recuperar o fôlego mas Válter o chutava repetidamente nas costela. Harry sentiu um par de ossos se quebrando e se encolheu no chão. Mas isso não ajudou, pois Válter chutou e socou suas costas inúmeras vezes. Como se não bastasse, levantou Harry pelo colarinho e o esmurrou em cheio no olho. Deixou o corpo do garoto cair molemente no chão e foi para a cozinha. Harry ficou lá, chorando e gemendo quando ouviu os passos de Tio Válter se afastarem, mas já voltavam um segundo depois.

Os óculos haviam se quebrado há muito tempo, mas Harry preferia assim... Ele não conseguiria ver a si mesmo covardemente largado no chão. Subitamente, Harry sentiu algo frio e sólido chocando-se contra ele. Sentiu muitas punhaladas pelo corpo e descobriu que Tio Válter estava batendo nele com uma grade de janela, que ficava de reserva na cozinha.Tudo o que Harry podia ver era uma poça de seu próprio sangue ã sua volta e ele sabia que não aguentaria por muito tempo mais. Desta vez Tio Válter tinha ido longe demais. O garoto de cabelos negros colocou seu pequeno café da manhã para fora, e desmaiou.

Gostaram do começo angst? Tem mais de onde veio isso!


	3. O Salvador de Harry: Draco's PoV

Capítulo um: O Salvador de Harry

Draco's PoV

Draco estava do lado de fora do escritório de Dumbledore, esperando seu pai terminar uma conversa com o diretor. Levantou-se depressa quando ouviu a porta se abrir e viu Lucio sair com uma expressão muito severa. Disse calmamente a Draco que o diretor gostaria de falar com ele, então se virou e foi embora. Draco abriu a porta e entrou na sala de Dumbledore, que estava sentado atrás de sua escrivaninha, acariciando sua fênix de estimação, Fawkes. Dumbledore fez um sinal para que o garoto se sentasse.

Não fazia a mínima idéia do que Dumbledore queria falar com ele, a menos que tivesse haver com a Ordem da Phoenix a qual secretamente havia se unido. Depois de estarem sentados em silêncio por algum tempo, Draco reuniu coragem suficiente para perguntar:

-Diretor... Por que exatamente eu estou aqui?

Dumbledore sorriu e disse:

-Eu preciso pedir um favor a você Draco. - e sussurrou algo no ouvido de Fawkes, que fez o belo pássaro levantar vôo e planar janela a fora. O homem de barbas brancas se voltou para Draco.

-Algo horrível aconteceu ao Sr. Potter. Preciso que vá até lá e veja o que aconteceu.

Draco estava ao mesmo tempo chocado e enojado. Vendo o olhar no rosto de Draco, o diretor completou:

-Eu sei que você não tem uma grande afinidade por Harry, mas temo que ele tenha sido cruelmente ferido. Talvez esteja a uma polegada da morte e seria mais sábio pôr de lado esses sentimentos e o ajudar. Tenho toda a informação de que precisa para achá-lo. Neste envelope está o endereço dele." Dumbledore deu Draco um envelope de cor amarelada. "Não quero que chegue lá magicalmente, já que ele está lidando com o mundo trouxa, e sabemos o quão arriscado pode ser. Então tenho aqui dinheiro suficiente para que possa pegar um taxi ou ônibus que o leve até Surrey. Eu disse a seu pai que...

-Por que você não pode ir? - Draco não queria interromper o diretor, mas precisava perguntar.Dumbledore olhou para Draco por trás de seus óculos de meia-lua.

-Eu tenho minhas razões Draco, você não tem que se preocupar com isso, e como agora você faz parte da Ordem, eu apreciaria se você levasse esse trabalho a sério. E se você estiver preocupado sobre seu pai, eu acabei de dizer a ele que você terá aulas particulares de Transfiguração com a Professora MacGonagall pelo resto do verão.

-Mas Professor, por que você me escolheu entre todas as outras pessoas?

Dumbledore suspirou.

-Eu não posso te contar a razão por enquanto, mas você vai entender o por que depois... E como eu disse, não se preocupe com isso agora, pois só lhe trará dores de cabeça.- Dumbledore sorriu e estendeu a mão para Draco.- Aceita uma bala de limão?

Draco olhou para o doce trouxa na mão do diretor.

-Não, obrigado Professor.

Dumbledore levou o doce à boca e o olhando disse: "Neste caso, dei a você tudo o que precisa, agora se me acompanhar Draco; eu o escoltarei até a estação."

Draco sentou no banco do ônibus sentindo-se miserável. Tinha tentado pegar um táxi, mas Dumbledore disse que preferia ônibus. Agora podia realmente entender por que algumas pessoas chamavam Dumbledore de louco. Esta foi de longe a mais horrível viagem de sua vida. Bebês gritando, pessoas espirrando ao seu redor, sem contar que a estrada não era nada uniforme. Viu uma garota trouxa o observando. Ela estava usando uma blusinha rosa um shorts realmente apertado. "Vadia." Era a única palavra em que Draco conseguia pensar. Ela ficaria bem mais bonita se usasse roupas decentes e sofisticadas e parasse de se oferecer para qualquer um no maldito ônibus.

Durante o resto da viagem, Draco se sentou e começou a pensar sobre Harry. Merlin, como odiava aquele garoto! Ele era tão idiotamente grifinório! Draco não conseguia imaginar como o garoto havia se ferido. Ele provavelmente tinha feitiços de proteção ao redor de seu palácio, por causa das fãs que o cercavam por todo o canto. Provavelmente foi assim que se feriu... Todos seus amados fãs o agarrando ao mesmo tempo. Pobre Harry Potter! Todos se preocupam com Harry Potter! Que vida horrível ele leva, recebendo cartas de fãns todos os dias, sendo tratado como o Rei da Inglaterra em casa e sendo servido por seus tios o tempo todo. Mas os pensamentos de Draco foram interrompidos quando o ônibus parou.

Agradecido, pagou ao motorista, desceu rapidamente do ônibus e deu uma olhada a sua volta. Estava à entrada do que parecia ser um bom bairro. Todas as casas eram perfeitamente limpas e os gramados eram inpecavelmente bem aparados. Draco puxou o envelope que Dumbledore havia dado e o abriu. Nele continha uma única folha de pergaminho que dizia:

"Rua dos Alfeneiros, número 4."

Draco olhou para a placa da rua. Estava na Rua dos Alfeneiros; agora tudo o que tinha a fazer era achar o número quatro, o que não foi difícil. Esta deveria ser a casa mais perfeitamente limpa e cuidada que já tinha visto. Draco subiu até a porta e estava prestes a tocar a campainha, quando ouviu uma voz saindo do pergaminho que ainda estava em sua mão:-Não toque ou bata na porta.- Draco não entendeu por que podia bater na porta, mas resolveu fazer como lhe foi dito.

Lentamente e cuidadosamente abriu a porta, esperando se deparar com um monte de feitiços de proteção, mas surpreendentemente, não havia nenhum. Draco fechou a porta e olhou novamente para o pergaminho e um mapa havia aparecido nele. Mostrava onde deveria ir para achar Potter. O mapa o conduziu pelo estreito corredor e dizia que ele deveria virar à direita. Draco estava agora parado na frente de um armário de vassouras. "Isso não pode estar certo..." pensou, olhando novamente para o mapa. Sim, de acordo com o mapa, estava certo. Draco pensou que era um tanto estranho uma lenda viva estar em um armário de vassouras, mas deu de ombros. Olhou para a pequena porta; haviam umas cinco fechaduras diferentes nela. "Ha!" pensou, "Então o famoso Santo Potter é protegido!" destrancando a porta com um Alohomorra, mas não esperava pela cena que estava por vir.

Harry estava estendido no chão de um armário muito pequeno e sufocante, se afogando no próprio sangue. O garoto estava tão contundido, ferido, e espancado, que Draco se surpreendeu por ele ainda estar vivo. Ele parecia uma criança quebrada e jogada fora. Draco odiava Harry, mas ninguém merecia isto. "Quem faria uma coisa dessas?"

-Que raios você está fazendo aqui?

Draco se virou e deu de cara com o homem-porco mais gordo e feio que havia visto em toda a sua vida.

-Me responda!"

-Eu vim buscar o Potter... o que aconteceu com ele?"

-Isso não é da sua conta!"

-Que cara desagradável esse..." pensou Draco.

-Pode dar o fora..."

-Não até que me explique o que aconteceu!"

-EU NÃO TENHO NADA A EXPLICAR!"

Draco suspirou e empunhou sua varinha.

-É melhor que responda às minhas perguntas...

O homem gordo olhou para a varinha, um terror absoluto tomando conta de suas feições.

-Por que Potter está em um armário de vassouras?" Tio Vernon ganiu e disse:

-É aí onde ele vive.- ganiu Tio Válter

A boca de Draco se abriu em surpresa e horror.

-Por que ele vive em um armário?

-Ele sempre morou aí.

Sua mente girava com a confusão. "Por que Potter vive em um armário de vassoura?... este homem, com certeza o tio dele, não parece gostar muito de Potter; quer dizer, que poderia gostar dele... Mas ele é da família... Supostamente eles deveriam tratá-lo como a realezaz porque ele é o famoso Harry Potter..."

-Por que tantas fechaduras na porta? - perguntou com a varinha ainda em punho.

-Para que ele não pudesse sair.

-Mas por que Potter estava preso enquanto sangrava até a morte? - seu sangue já estava fervendo.

-Não queríamos que ninguém o visse e que ficasse o tempo todo em nosso caminho.

Draco já tinha escutado o bastaste, e queria ir embora, agora.

-Onde estão os materiais do Potter?"

-Trancados no segundo quarto do meu filho."

-E como ele faz os deveres?"

-Ele não faz. Não permitimos magia e toda aquela porcaria nesta casa! Nós não queremos que VOCÊS estraguem nossas vidas."

O homem macilento obviamente tinha reunido toda a sua coragem e tentou acuar o garoto, mas Draco tinha sido rodeado por homens grandes a vida inteira e era muito forte para ser tratado como um cachorro. A esta altura, Draco estava ainda mais confuso. Onde estava o clã de servos e adoradores de Potter? Por que o grifinório não podia ao menos fazer os seus deveres? Talvez a vida de Potter não fosse como Draco tinha imaginado afinal de contas...

Draco já estava cansado de ouvir o homem gordo falar, então lançou um feitiço Silenciador no Cara-de-Porco e o tirou do caminho. Entrou no pequeno armário e apanhou Potter, se surpreendendo com o quão leve ele era. Olhou para o rosto de Harry e ofegou quando os olhos do garoto se abriram lentamente. "Draco?" foi tudo o que o garoto disse antes que desmaiasse novamente. Draco, confuso, caminhou para fora, Harry apagado em seus braços.

Brigadão pelas reviews! Apesar de serem apenas algumas, eu não vou parar de postar , porque a partir de agora a fic começa a ficar mais interessante...

Por que será que Dumb mandou justamente o Draco?

beijos e até mais!

Continuem comentando, pois só assim eu vou saber que não estou gastando o meu tempo à toa, traduzindo para mim mesma...


	4. Montando o QuebraCabeça: Harry's PoV

Capítulo Dois: Montando o Quebra-cabeça

Harry's PoV

Estava caminhando ao longo de um caminho feito de pedras, procurando por alguém. Mas por quem ele estava procurando? Não sabia dizer, mas sentia que se não os achasse logo, coisas horríveis poderiam acontecer. Caminhou mais adiante pela estrada pedregosa, o céu já vermelho-fogo tornava-se de um vermelho-sangue profundo. Não havia nenhuma nuvem no céu e a rua estava deserta. Tudo estava calmo e extremamente silencioso. De repente, ele ouviu um barulho de clunking fundo no paralelepípedo. Virou-se para se deparar com uma figura alta, vestida de preto que segurava um cajado também negro com uma serpente prateada no topo. Conhecia aquele cajado... De repente, a ponta de uma varinha emergiu de dentro das vestes do homem... que proferiu um feitiço... De repente ele estava submerso na mais inimaginável e terrível dor. Caiu no chão gritando, tinha certeza de que sua pele estava sendo arrancada excruciantemente, palmo a palmo. Só conseguia pensar: Deus, me deixe morrer agora e leve essa dor terrível... Dói demais... Faça parar...

Harry acordou gritando, com o rosto pingando de suor. Quis agarrar-se a si mesmo, tentou realmente dentro de sua cabeça, mas por alguma razão não podia se mover... Tentou levantar o braço, mas ganiu, sentindo como se agulhas afiadas estivessem fincadas por todo o seu corpo. Suas pápebras nunca estiveram tão pesadas... sentia tanta dor... tudo nele estava dolorido. Ouviu fracamente algumas vozes ao longe, mas a dor era demais para seu corpo agüentar...então apagou.

Quando despertou novamente, estava sentindo-se um pouco melhor. Abriu seus olhos lentamente e esperou eles se acostumarem com a luz à sua volta. Mas não conseguia ver coisa alguma... Ah, ele não estava usando os óculos. Por mais que doesse ele se sentou, e tateou um pouco à frente, tentando os achar. Mas ao invés de suas mãos baterem no chão duro da madeira de seu armário, elas pousaram suavemente em uma superfície almofadada. Harry piscou, tentando forçar os olhos a ver onde ele estava, mas não conseguiu, tudo estava embaçado. Vagamente se deu conta de que havia uma pessoa sentada perto dele, mas não pôde ver que era. A pessoa estendeu a mão em sua direção e um medo súbitou tomou conta de Harry. Ele estava sentando em uma cama... a cama de Tio Válter... E isso só significava uma coisa: que era noite era quarta-feira... O garoto começou a se apavorar; fugiu tão longe quanto pôde daquela mão ávida. Ele se ouviu murmurar algo incompreensível, antes de se encolher, esperando o que estava por vir.

Já esperava que a mão subisse por suas pernas e se movesse para um lugar ao qual Harry não gostaria que ela fosse, mas isso não aconteceu. A mão tocou seu ombro; mas isto não importava... contato humano sempre trouxera nada mais do que dor... Assim que Harry sentiu a mão pousar em seu ombro, ele gritou e se afastou ainda mais, até estar quase pra fora da cama. Mas aquela mão não pararia... Harry sabia disso... Vendo que a mão se dirigia à sua face, Harry vacilou, esperando um soco, e caiu da cama, batendo a cabeça contra o que Harry esperava ser uma mesa de cabeceira. Pode se ouvir murmurando as palavras: "Por favor, não me machuque, Tio Válter..." e desfaleceu, estendido no chão com sangue escorrendo de sua cabeça.

Meio curto esse capítulo, não? Até eu achei...  
Então provavelmente o próximo vai sair mais cedo!  
Coitado do Harry... vai acabar sem uma gota de sangue na veia se a fic continuar assim...  
Alguém mais está com vontade de MATAR o Dursley?  
Próximo capítulo: Tudo se passando pelos olhos do Draco!  
"Montando o Quebra-Cabeça: Draco PoV"


	5. Montando o QuebraCabeça: Draco's PoV

**Desculpem... as aspas estão no lugar do que seriam os travessões... o FF está com um bug muito doido...**

Capítulo Dois: Montando o Quebra-cabeça

Draco's PoV -

Depois de pegar Potter, uma pequena chave dourada apareceu dentro do envelope e uma mensagem surgiu no fim do pergaminho, dando-lhe as coordenadas do local para onde Draco deveria levar o garoto. Assim, o sonserino carregou Potter para um apartamento, onde Dumbledore já o esperava . O diretor tratou de Harry tão bem quanto pôde, reparando as feridas superficiais e medicando com algumas poções as mais profundas. E agora, duas horas depois, estavam sentados; discutindo o que iria acontecer com garoto.

"Sinto muito não poder hospedar o Sr. Potter. - disse o diretor em um tom cansado -Estou indo hoje à noite para o Egito com o ministro Cornelio Fudge, e receio que não possa cancelar a viagem, estou em uma missão muito importante. Mas eu esperava que você, Sr. Malfoy, tomasse conta dele pelo resto do verão... eu sei que é uma responsabilidade grande -concluiu ao ver a expressão que ia se formando no rosto do garoto -, mas sei que o senhor é muito responsável, como demonstrou este último ano.

"Por favor, Diretor, me chame de Draco... -pediu ele, com os olhos nublados. - Porque não sou mais um Malfoy, e eu gostaria que as pessoas deixassem de me tratar como um... Sem ofensas ao senhor...

"Não, não, Draco. Isto é bem compreensível. Muito bem, então você concorda em ter o Sr. Potter aqui, sob sua supervisão até o fim do verão?

"Bem, como o senhor sabe, nós nunca fomos muito... amigos... Mas, visto que eu realmente não tenho escolha..."

"Este é o meu garoto! - Dumbledore deu uma leve batidinha em suas costas.- Está resolvido, então. Se houver uma emergência, há pó-de-flu na lareira. Eu estarei no hotel Wizarding Nights, quarto trezentos e dezoito. Bem, devo-me ir agora... Tenha um bom dia Draco e eu o verei em três semanas. Até mais! - Dito isso, desapareceu com um POP!

Estava com uma tremenda fome e foi até a cozinha, procurar alguma coisa para comer. Achou algumas bolachas no armário, uma garrafa de suco de abóbora na geladeira e estava quase se sentando à mesa, quando ouviu um grito sufocado. Draco imediatamente correu até o quarto, para ver Potter gritando, os olhos fortemente fechados, e as mãos apertando os lençóis com tanta urgência que Draco jurou ouví-los rasgar. Se apressou a tentar ajudar, mas ele realmente não sabia o que fazer. Os cabelos e o rosto de Potter estavam encharcados de suor e ele tremia sem parar. Draco tentou sacudí-lo, mas isso não parecia estar funcionando. Então ele verteu o suco no rosto do garoto, afim de acordá-lo. Funcionou. Ele parou de gritar e se debater, mas continuou de olhos fechados, agora mais calmos. Draco presumiu que ele tinha voltado dormir, mas não querendo arriscar sentou-se na cama, e assistiu o sono de Potter o resto da noite.

Cochilou por algum tempo e despertou quando sentiu a cama se mover. Draco se sentou e observou Potter tateando os lençóis, procurando alguma coisa. Ah, ele estava sem os óculos...Draco os alcançou na mesa de cabeceira e sentou-se novamente na cama. Viu Harry piscar, com os olhos desfocados. Se aproximou para lhe dar os óculos -já devidamente consertados- e de repente Potter ficou tenso. Em seu rosto havia uma expressão de medo e o garoto começava a se afastar. Draco não entendeu por que ele estava recuando... Assim, tentou novamente devolver os óculos. Mas Harry parecia ainda mais aterrorizado e murmurou palavras ininteligíveis antes de fazer algo que deixou o loiro surpreso. Harry estava agarrado a suas próprias pernas.

Estava surpreso... Porque sabia o que isso significava... Porque ele mesmo ficava nesta posição quando era criança, enquanto seu pai se preparava para dar-lhe uma surra... Mas por que o Santo Potter agia assim? Por que Harry Potter esperaria alguém o ferir pacivamente? Ele era amado por todo o mundo... não era? Draco tentou entregar-lhe os óculos mais uma vez, se inclinando e tocando o ombro de Potter na tentativa de confortá-lo, mas o moreno se afastou novamente até cair da cama, e bater a cabeça no criado-mudo. Draco saltou da cama e se ajoelhou ao lado de Potter. Draco quase sentia pena dele, enquanto o via deitado no chão, tremendo e murmurando. Draco se agachou até poder entender o que o outro estava dizendo. Mas o que ele ouviu não era o que esperava. Ofegou profundamente e viu alguns pedaços do quebra-cabeça se juntando após ouvir as palavras: "Por favor não me machuque Tio Válter..."

Gostaram? Dumb misterioso...

Eu fico aqui me contendo pra não colocar comentários pessoais no meio da fic... É difícil...mas eu estou me segurando!

Alguém tá sentindo falta do Sírius?

Pois eu falei com a Hannah sobre isso e ela disse que jamais esqueceria de colocar o Almofadinhas na ANTP... é a personagem favorita dela...veremos.

Ela também me confidenciou uns spoilers, mas NUNQUINHA eu contaria pra vocês

...fica mais divertido assim, não acham?

Não percam o próximo cap! Se eu me lembro bem...é muito fofo... Valeu!

Bye!


	6. O Acordo: Harry's PoV

Capítulo Três: O Acordo

Harry's Pov -

Quando Harry acordou, sua cabeça estava em chamas, e pôde sentir que havia uma bandagem ao redor dela. O curativo estava encharcado. Sentia-se atordoado e achou que provavelmente era melhor não levantar-se.Mas onde ele estava? Tinha certeza de que não era a casa do Tio Válter, pois ele estava em uma cama muito macia e claro que seu tio nunca cuidaria de seus ferimentos, caso se machucasse...

Então onde estava? Na ala hospitalar de Hogwarts? Dumbledore estaria com ele? Podia sentir uma presença no quarto... Procurou por seus óculos na mesa de cabeceira e os colocou. Estava mesmo em um quarto - que felizmente não era o de seu tio - em uma cama enorme com lençóis púrpura e pela porta aberta á sua frente podia apenas ver um corredor. Harry, tão cuidadosamente quanto podia, levanto-se da cama. Quando se pôs de pé sua cabeça atordoou-se, mas ele não se importou. Estava mais interessado em ver quem o tinha salvado. Andou devagar até a porta, mas suas pernas não pareciam estar trabalhando direito, estava quase arrastando-se pelo quarto.

No cômodo ao lado, Harry encontrou uma sala de estar com um pequeno sofá, uma mesinha de café e uma poltrona vermelha ao lado de uma lareira. Á esquerda a sala dava entrada para uma cozinha, de onde vinham sons de pratos. Ao se virar para a cozinha, Harry viu uma pessoa vestindo uma camisa branca e calça caqui...e cabelo loiro! Como se sua cabeça já não estivesse rodando rápido o bastante... quem era a única pessoa com cabelos tão anormalmente loiros que ele conhecia?

-MALFOY!

Ao ouvir isso, Malfoy virou-se surpreso, deixando o prato em suas mãos partir-se em pequenos pedaços no chão. Com o movimento súbito, Harry perdeu o equilíbrio e tropeçou em uma cadeira às suas costas. O loiro imediatamente foi ajuda-lo.

-Harry, você está bem? – disse Draco, mas ao perceeber o que estava fazendo, logo vestiu seu sorriso cínico – Tenha cuidado, Potter. Se você se machucar mais um pouco, teremos de manda-lo para a Incidentes e Danos Mágicos... Isso causaria um efeito terrível ao seu fã-clube!

-Cai fora Malfoy! E por que você está aqui...? Aqui... Onde nós estamos?

Malfoy riu.

-É chamado "apartamento", Potter! E para o su governo, eu não estou aqui de cortesia. Eu deveria estar agora relaxando na Mansão Malfoy, ao invés de estar aqui com você. Mas assim é... já estou cansado de ficar de babá do pobre Harry Potter. Então me deixe em paz, não faça perguntas e estaremos todos bem. – Com isso, Draco se virou e foi terminar o que estava fazendo. Harry apenas suspirou e foi largar-se no sofá.

Por muito tempo Harry ficou ali, só assistindo a dança das chamas na lareira. Era realmente relaxante observar o fogo e poder sentir o calor em seu rosto. E de repente seu cérebro voltou a funcionar, o deixando a par de tudo o que havia ocorrido no ano anterior.

Imagens de Cedrico morrendo e Voldemort ressurgindo atropelavam-se em sua cabeça. Tinha vontade, mas não queria chorar... não enquanto Malfoy estivesse por perto. Para os outros, ele era o famoso Potter, alguém que não chorava como uma criança, não era espancado ou estuprado. Era um grande garoto que fazia grandes ações para salvar os outros... Mas na verdade estava tudo errado... O que eles não sabiam era que Harry havia sido espancado, havia sido molestado e chorava á noite, deixando seus sentimentos á mostra. As pessoas não se importavam com o "Harry"... só pensavam no "Potter". O famoso Potter, com sua incrível cicatriz e sua coragem grifinória. Então Potter decidiu pôr-se ante Malfoy, não Harry. O que Potter não sabia era quanto tempo ele ainda conseguiria afastar Harry. Sabia que Harry poderia explodir a qualquer momento. Mas ele precisava agüentar...precisava ser Potter, e assim seria.

Malfoy veio até a sala, sentou-se no lado oposto e se pôs a fitar o fogo também. Algum tempo se passou até que estivesse tarde e os dois, cansados. Malfoy disse que Harry poderia ficar com a cama, já que estava TÃO doente, mas o outro recusou. Então Malfoy tentou obrigá-lo, mas Harry estava preso ao sofá. Ele não se importava de maneira alguma, afinal era melhor dormir no sofá do que no chão de seu armário. Logo o sono o alcançou e os sonhos rapidamente invadiram sua cabeça. Sonhos horríveis, com escuridão e dor, como sempre. Nem mesmo meia hora depois, Draco acordou de seu sono, com os gritos do moreno na sala ao lado.

Fica tããããão legal depois disso!

Valeuz ! até mais, dessa vez é bem rápido!


	7. O Acordo: Draco's PoV

**Capítulo Três: O Acordo. **

Draco's PoV 

Depois de assistir Harry dormir durante algum tempo, Draco sentiu-se faminto devido ao dia exaustivo e foi para a cozinha, buscar algo para comer. O que acontecia entre Potter e seu tio? - Draco pensava. Ele sabia que o tio do grifinório o odiava... descobriu isso assim que entrou na Alfeneiros número quatro, mas estava curioso em saber como é que o tio Válter tratava o garoto. Não devia ser muito bem, já que trancava o sobrinho no armário de vassouras, sangrando até a morte, mas percebia no olhar do outro que não era só isso. Potter tinha algum segredo.E porquê ele não contava a ninguém? Que coisas o tio realmente fazia pra ele?

Estava indo sentar-se á mesa da cozinha, quando se virou e viu justamente o objeto de seus pensamentos de pé, ás suas costas. A surpresa foi tamanha que o prato que segurava foi ao chão em mil pedaços. Sua surpresa deve ter afetado o outro também, que tropeçou em uma cadeira, perdendo o equilíbrio, quase caindo. Draco, como por reflexo, correu até o outro para ver ser estava bem. Antes mesmo de poder conter as palavras em sua boca, soltou um: "Harry, você está bem?" Só então foi perceber o que estava fazendo.

'É Potter, seu idiota! Quando foi que ele se tornou Harry!'. - Draco pensava consigo.

'No momento em que você percebeu que tem odiado ele por nenhuma razão aparente...'

'Ei, eu tenho os meus motivos!'

'E quais são!'

'Ele rejeitou minha amizade no primeiro ano! '

'Certo, que seja... '

Depois da discussão em sua cabeça, Malfoy notou que Harry - ou melhor, Potter - o encarava com uma expressão ilegível. Mas ele era Draco Malfoy... ou apenas Draco agora...Ele teria que provar para Potter que não estava realmente preocupado com ele. 'Ha! Eu não te disse?' - 'Quis dizer que não estou mesmo preocupado com ele!'

'Apenas admita, Draco... você ficou muito contrariado quando o famoso Potter não quis ser seu amigo! '

'Certo, certo, eu fiquei bravo...mas isso não significa que eu tenha qualquer sentimento de amizade por ele!'

'Quem disse que é só amizade? '

' O QUÊ! Certo, agora sim você tem que calar a boca! '

'Oh, por favor! Você sabe que você sempre quis descobrir o que tem em baixo desses uniformes sensuais que ele usa. '

'UGH... '

Tentando ignorar esse pensamento, ele vestiu seu sorriso malicioso, sua assinatura, e disse:

-Tenha cuidado, Potter. Se você se machucar mais um pouco, teremos de manda-lo para a Incidentes e Danos Mágicos... Isso causaria um efeito terrível ao seu fã-clube!

'Então! Não foi tão difícil...'

Como sempre, Potter retrucou com a sua frase:"Cai fora, Malfoy!"

Depois disso ele contou para o moreno o porquê de estar ali, tentando provar - mais pra ele mesmo do que para Harry - que estaria em qualquer outro lugar se possível.

Meia hora depois, Draco foi até a sala e sentou-se na poltrona oposta a de Potter e passou a observar o faogo que crepitava na lareira. Ás veses se olhavam, mas era apenas um segundo, para voltarem seus olhares para o fogo. Já estava tarde e começava a ficar sonolento. Olhou novamente para o moreno e o viu encolhido e com o rosto escondido nas mãos. Queria perguntar se estava tudo bem, mas sabia que se agisse muito amigavelmente, Potter suspeitaria de alguma coisa, então ficou apenas o observando.

Passado mais um pouco Draco o ofereceu a cama mas Potter recusou, então deu de ombros. Ah, por quê deveria se preocupar com ele? Harry tinha sua própria vida e podia tomar conta de si mesmo. Cansado, Draco foi para a cama e fechou os olhos. Não demorou muito para cair no sono e começar a sonhar...mas não eram os sonhos de sempre.

Ele estava deitado sobre uma cama muito macia... estava escuro e ele não enchergava muito...Podia apenas divisar um vulto no quarto... que veio até a cama... e deitou-se sobre ele. Gemeu quando sentiu uma língua morna deslizando por seu peito...circulando seu mamilo. Então a pessoa, - quem quer que fosse - subiu e o beijou. Línguas brigavam por espaço até os lábios de Draco começarem a doer. A pessoa então se sentou e o encarou. A boca de Draco se abriu em surpresa quando o luar que entrava pela janela revelaram olhos verdes e um cabelo desalinhado. Este Harry sorriu maliciosamente e abriu a boca, mas em vez de saírem palavras o que resoou pelo quarto foi um grito de lamento muito alto. Draco abriu os olhos e se achou só, nenhum Harry. Mas o grito ainda estava lá, chegando aos ouvidos de Draco... parecia vir da sala... "-Harry!"

Pulou de cama e correu para o sofá na sala de estar. Lá, ele viu Harry se debatendo, as feições contorcidas em dor, os olhos apertados com força. Tentou sacudí-lo para que acordasse, mas não funcionou, então gritou para o garoto: "-POTTER, ACORDE, É SÓ UM SONHO!" Com isso, os olhos de Harry abriram-se em horror e ele se afastou do sofá violentamente. Se apoiou na parede e deslizou até o chão, abraçando os joelhos. Draco se aproximou e tentou tocá-lo, mas Harry gemeu... o corpo tremendo imensamente...abraçou ainda mais apertado os joelhos. Draco ficou confuso, sem entender porquê Harry teria tanto medo dele... Mas nesse momento ele ouviu Harry sussurrar algo tão suavemente que teve que apurar os ouvidos para ouvi... e Harry sussurrou novamente, ainda mais suavemente.

"Por favor, Tio Válter. Por favor... Por favor não faça isto... dói... dói quando você se meche dentro de mim... Por favor... eu não serei mais ruim... eu... Por favor não tire minhas roupas..."

Draco ficou lá... chocado com o que ouviu... Tudo se encaixou. 'Ele foi espancado... Harry foi estuprado pelo tio... Harry Potter foi abusado pela própria família...Harry Potter não viveu uma vida de fama...Harry Potter não era o menino de ouro.' De repente, a atitude de Draco mudou totalmente. Já não sentia ódio por ele. Ele sentia compaixão... Queria fazer Harry se sentir bem. Ele quis matar as pessoas que fizeram isto a ele. Como ousaram... Como ousaram fazer isso com ele...? Acabaria com esses trouxas. Jurou pra si mesmo naquele momento...

Por fim Harry se acalmou e deixou Draco o abraçar. E Draco ficou sentado lá a noite toda, cuidando de um Harry arrasado, até ele cair no sono. Ambos estavam seguros na terra dos sonhos. A paz foi encontrada, e Harry finalmente teve seu merecido descanso.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**(N.T.)**

**Eu tenho esse mesmo sonho do Draco todas as noites... Karina solta um longo suspiro **

**Finalmente aconteceu alguma coisa, né? Agora é que fica mais legal D**

**Espero que continuem acompanhando!**

**Até mais!**


	8. Interesse ou Obsessão?: Harry's PoV

**Capítulo 4: Interesse ou Obsessão?**

**Harry's PoV**

Harry acordou sentindo-se bem e descansado pela primeira vez em meses. Estava deitado sobre algo quente e confortável. Nunca tinha sentido esse tipo de conforto, e instintivamente se aninhou mais próximo á fonte de calor. Foi aí que ouviu um gemido suave e abriu os olhos imediatamente, para encontrar dois braços ao redor de sua cintura... O susto atirou Harry pra fora da poltrona como um gato que foge da água gelada e mirou a pessoa que o estava abraçando a um segundo – MALFOY! Não... não pode ser...ele não tinha feito...tentava puxar pela memória... – Suspirou. Claro que não tinham feito nada. Sentou-se ao lado de Draco e passou a observá-lo. Draco era uma pessoa cruel e egoísta, mas olhando pra o sonserino agora, ele parecia calmo e –surpreendentemente- bondoso. Quase... Inocente... como um anjo... Seu anjo da guarda...

–Wow!!! De onde veio isso??!

Harry inspirou profundamente e olhou novamente para Draco. Estava todo encolhido, com uma mão embaixo do rosto e a outra parada sobre o peito. Se pegou examinando as mãos do outro...Eram de um branco leitoso, como todo o resto de seu corpo, e pareciam macias e delicadas como porcelana. Sentiu uma vontade enorme de tocá-las. Queria sentir aquela pele sedosa e tocar suas unhas rosadas...traçar as linhas daquelas mãos com a ponta dos dedos e sentir em seu pulso as batidas de seu coração. Mais que isso... queria sentir em seus lábios o gosto daquela pele...correr a lingua por toda ela, pois eram de Draco. De ninguém mais... só as mãos dele... E Draco era a perfeição em pessoa.

O loiro começou a acordar e Harry rapidamente saiu daquele transe e foi sentar-se no sofá oposto. Discretamente observou o outro acordar, bocejar e esfregar os olhos com as costas da mão... a mesma que tinha fascinado Harry agora a pouco. Draco se levantou e foi direto para a cozinha, obviamente sem notar Harry no sofá. Bocejando, o moreno foi atrás dele e disse bom dia. Draco o olhou assustado e o cumprimentou com um sorriso. Harry sentou-se á mesa e apenas admirava o outro na doce arte de preparar café da manhã pra si mesmo. O loiro fazia tudo típicamente... pegou o suco na geladeira, fritou ovos, esperou preguiçosamente os pães na torradeira... dispôs tudo em pratos na mesa e foi até a janela, pegou algumas flores que estavam ao sol no parapeito e as colocou no centro da mesa. Só então puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se, abrindo um jornal que já estava na mesa

Harry não pôde se conter. Começou a rir... e ria tão alto que as múmias no Egito estariam se levantando de suas tumbas. Quase caiu da cadeira no meio do acesso de riso, tamanha a dor no seu estômago! Draco corou e disse:

– O que foi?! Do que é que você estã rindo? É tão errado alguém de minha classe fazer o café da manhã?! Hein?!

E Harry ria ainda mais.

– Ah, cale-se...

Depois de cinco minutos rindo sem parar (algo que na opinião de Rony deveria ser registrado no Livro de Récordes Absurdos do Mundo da Magia) , Harry encarou Draco – com a expressão mais estranha que já tinha visto em seu rosto. Seu sorriso lentamente desaparecia enquanto continuavam a se olhar. A mente de Harry entrava em algum tipo de transe, com Draco o encarando com aquele olhar suave e quase... cuidadoso. A última vez que tinha visto esse olhar foi na casa dos Dursleys... Quando foi resgatado e acordou em seus braços, vendo aquela expressão preocupada e cuidadosa. Encararam um ao outro assim por um tempo que pareceu eterno.

"Queria saber o que ele está pensando agora... Essa é a pele mais pálida que eu já vi... quase...brilha! Como a luz da lua que entra pela janela do meu quarto em Hogwarts. Ah, o qu eu não daria pra poder tocar... só uma vez... Só pra ter certeza que a sensação é tão boa quanto parece... Será que a luz da lua tem o mesmo toque? Achoq eu estou me apaix..."

"TUM!!!"

O som fez o encanto que surgiu entre eles se quebrar. Os dois se viraram para a janela, para encontrar um monte marrom de trapos sujos no batente da janela. Se olharam novamente, agora completamente corados e se apressaram a abrir o vidro e ver o que era. Harry apanhou a coisa marrom e esfarrapada e a examinou de perto.

– Errol!!

O pássaro estava sujo, suas penas arrepiadas, e aparentemente desmaiado em seus braços. Tinha quase certeza que o bicho tinha morrido de uma séria lesão cerebral, de tantas cabeçadas que deu em vidros até hoje.

– Eca! – disse Draco. - O que é essa coisa?!

Harry deu uma sacudida sem esperanças no pássaro, que continuou molemente estendido em suas mãos.

– Esta _coisa_ é chamada de Errol. – respondeu, numa tentativa de defender um pouco da dignidade da pobre ave.

– E por todos os Deuses, o que é um Errol?!

– É uma coruja, oras!!!

Draco se inclinou e cutucou a "coisa".

– Isso é um coruja é?!! Eu pensei que fosse um rato morto ou algo assim.

Harry rolou os olhos, pra ele.

– Sim, Draco, é uma coruja; a velha coruja da família de Rony. E não comece a fazer qualquer comentário irônico sobre a família dele. - acrescentou, ríspido.

– Ele...- ia começar a falar

– Ou a casa dele!

– Mas...

– OU o dinheiro dele!!

Draco deu um olhar enfadado a Harry e disse:

– Bom, de quem é então?!

Harry tirou a carta do bico do rat-, opa, coruja e a abriu.

– É do Ron!

" Hey, Harry!

Como vai indo amigo!? Eu tô na França, agora! Dá pra acreditar?! Um dinheiro misteriosamente surgiu entre os pratos de manteiga da minha mãe (acho que é de Fred e Jorge, eles parecem estar se dando muito bem com o negócio deles) e agora eu estou aqui visitando a Torre Eiffel, (você sabia que ela é feita de queijo pintado de prata?!) e olhando a vista. Você podia estar aqui né?!

-Rony

Ps.: Se você quer saber porque usei Errol (é, Deus nos ajude que ele AINDA esteja vivo!!) é porque Pitchi está de férias. (longa história...)"

Sorriu e guardou a carta no bolso de sua calça jeans gasta.

"Tenho que agradecer aqueles dois... Fizeram bom uso do dinheiro que dei pra eles, não posso pensar em alguém que precisasse mais" – pensava consigo.

– Então...

Draco sorriu maliciosamente e o olhou.

– Os Weasley finalmente têm algum dinheiro não é?!

Os olhos de Harry flamejaram perigosamente.

– Nem começa Draco. A menos que você queira estragar a sua pele perfeitamente sedosa com um olho roxo!

"Ah, não!!! Eu realmente disse isso?!!!! Eu disse!!! Por favor, não note, por favor, não note..."

Draco lançou um olhar de descrença.

– Você acabou de dizer que a minha pele é sedosa, Harry?!

"Quando começoua me chamar de Harry?!" – pensou – "O que está acontecendo entre agente?!"

– Uhm... Eu tenho que ir tomar banho, Dra... uh... Malfoy...

E com isso, quase correu para o banheiro, a porta batendo atrás dele.

**(N.T.)**

**Sugooooooooi né?!!! ( incrível!! )**

**Olha, eu postei de novo!! OMG!**

**Ai , esses dois são tão lindos... Quando foi mesmo que começaram a se tratar pelo nome?!**

**Ah, mas o que interessa, eu quero é ver pegar fooogo!!!**

**Até mais, gente, desculpa denovo pela enésima vez. Vou tentar ir mais rapido com o próximo capítulo!**

**Beijos!**


	9. Interesse ou Obsessão?: Draco's PoV

**Capitulo 4: Interesse ou Obsessão?**

**Draco's PoV**

Draco estava caindo. Caindo rápido! Procurou mas não havia nada no que se segurar para parar sua terrível queda! Não sabia o que fazer... Sua respiração vinha entrecortada e já não podia ver coisa alguma. Tudo era negro e ele caía, caía e chorava mas ninguém iria salvá-lo. Gritava e chingava e parecia que aquilo não teria fim!! Então fechou seus olhos com força, não mais querendo observar sua queda. Harry... Nunca poderia dizer adeus a ele... Não teria a chance de ver seu rosto uma última vez. Nunca escutaria ele dizer... -

- Draco…

Abriu os olhos. Estava nos braços do próprio Harry Tiago Potter.

- Harry… eu… eu achei que ia morrer! Você me salvou!

Harry o abraçou mais forte e acariciou seus cabelos. Draco gemeu e se aninhou nos braços do garoto de olhos verdes, se recusando a se afastar pois corria o risco de cair novamente. Cair... Longe de Harry...

- Harry... Não me deixe!

- Sinto muito Draco, mas eu tenho que ir... - disse, se distanciando do loiro, andando pra longe.

- Harry! Harry!! Porque?! Porque você tem que ir?!

O moreno se virou, lançando um olhar frio para Draco.

- Porque eu não aguentoo ficar com uma pessoa tão fraca quanto você... Adeus Draco.

E com isso, Harry desapareceu na escuridão. Draco gemeu muito baixo e abraçou a si mesmo, agora sozinho em uma escuridão que parecia ficar cada vez mais negra. Finalmente, fechou os olhos e gritou.

- HARRY!!!

Acordou para se achar sozinho na sala, os olhos marejados. Não havia escuridão, mas também nem sinal de Harry. Atordoado, gemeu e secou as lágrimas pra longe dos olhos com as costas das mãos.

"Que pesadelo!" - pensou.

Se levantou e resolveu ir logo à cozinha, preparar alguma coisa pro café da manhã. Fogão, frigideira, ovos, e quando estava para colocá-los em um prato, escutou um fraco "Bom dia". Se virou para ver um Harry tranquilamente sentado à mesa. Anos controlando suas expressões não deixaram aparente o susto de encontrar o moreno estando despreparado, ainda mais depois do confuso pesadelo que teve. Cumprimentou só com um sorriso.

"Mmm... Harry... Harry Tiago Potter... Soa como um vinho muito distinto... Algo que eu poderia beber só pra me satisfazer... OPA!! O que foi isso? Eu estou enlouquecendo... deveras... Mas mesmo assim... eu realmente sonhei com ele..." - Alcançou um prato e colocou os ovos nele. - "Mas... Porque iria eu, Draco Malfoy, pensar sobre Harry Potter? Eu sei que tenho atração por homens, claro, e este é um incrivelmente atraente, mas NÃO! Droga... Isso é uma prova mais do que óbvia de que não se precisa de uma Cruciatus para ficar louco..."

Balançou a cabeça pra afastar este pensamento e continuou a fazer maquinalmente seu café. Finalmente, quando sentou-se e pegou o jornal da manhã, escutou um risinho. Por cima do jornal viu Harry cobrindo a boca com uma mão, depois a outra, tentando conter uma gargalhada até resolver rir abertamente. Draco fez uma expressão irritada.

– O que foi?! Do que é que você estã rindo? É tão errado alguém de minha classe fazer o café da manhã?! Hein?!

Isso só fez o moreno rir ainda mais.

– Ah, cale-se...

Então Draco passou a observar a alegria simples do outro, imaginando como ele ficava ainda mais bonito enquanto corava e ria, seus pensamentos correndo para terrenos ainda mais inapropriados. Obviamente ficou assistindo por tempo demais, e quando recobrou os sentidos encontrou Harry o encarando de volta, os olhos brilhando. Seus lábios estavam muito rosados, Draco desejava que fossem seus.

"Deuses... esses lábios... tão perfeitos! Imagino qual deve ser a sensação de abrí-los com a minha língua... Acho que eu estou me apa..."

"TUM!!!

Virou a cabeça na direção do barulho, pra o que ousou interromper aquele momento perfeito. O que viu foi um um monte marrom de trapos sujos no batente da janela, que não estava lá. Os dois se aproximaram pra ver o que era. Harry pegou o trapo e seus olhos se iluminaram.

- Errol!

Não sabia o que diabos poderia ser um Errol, mas claramente era feio.

– Eca! – disse Draco. - O que é essa coisa?!

Harry cutucou o bicho.

– Esta coisa é chamada de Errol.

– E por todos os Deuses, o que é um Errol?!

Harry rolou os olhos. – É uma coruja, oras!!!

Draco cutucou a ave também.

– Isso é um coruja é?!! Eu pensei que fosse um rato morto ou algo assim.

Estava a ponto de fazer um comentário sobre a ave, quando Harry disse que era de Rony. O moreno o olhou firme e começou a numerar as coisas que Draco "nem na presença de Merlin" deveria dizer. Draco deu um olhar enfadado a Harry e disse:

– Bom, de quem é então?!

Harry leu a carta em voz alta e Draco sorriu maliciosamente.

– Então...Os Weasley finalmente têm algum dinheiro não é?!

Os olhos de Harry flamejaram perigosamente.

– Nem começa Draco. A menos que você queira estragar a sua pele perfeitamente sedosa com um olho roxo!

Estava de queixo caído. "Ele acaba de? Não! Sim! Ele disse!". Podia ver o outro lutando consigo mesmo pra achar um jeito de sair dessa.

– Você acabou de dizer que a minha pele é sedosa, Harry?!

– Uhm... Eu tenho que ir tomar banho, Dra... uh... Malfoy...

Sorria para si mesmo de uma orelha à outra, enquanto Harry corria para "tomar banho".

"É, talvez estas duas semanas sejam um pouco mais interessantes do que eu achei que seriam".

E foi assim que começou.

_____________________________________

**(N.T.)**

**OMG! Minha vida ta estabilizada finalmente! Dá tempo até de ter um hobby! Gente, brigada por acompanhar essa tradução mesmo com o relax da tradutora! Cada vez que eu abria o e-mail e alguém tava começando a seguir esta fic, eu ficava muito triste por não achar tempo de continuar, mas graças ao pedido de "Continua!" da ****Sy.P****, Scheila-chan, Nyx Malfoy e da ****Nagase, eu voltei!**

**Beijus queridos, espero que gostem... Harry PoV na próxima! Amor ou Luxúria?**


	10. Amor ou Desejo? Harry's PoV

Capítulo 5: Amor ou Desejo?

Harry's PoV

Quando Harry bateu a porta do banheiro ás suas costas, tremia nervosamente. O que aconteceria se Draco descobrisse que gostava dele? Os dois supostamente deveriam se odiar. Era mais do que natural, era fato; e o mundo inteiro sabia disso. Sentindo o mármore frio da pequena pia sob os dedos e encarando seus próprios olhos no espelho, Harry tentava imaginar se este novo sentimento não era apenas algo como... desejo. "Não" conhecia bem demais a si mesmo pra saber que não era somente isso. Sabia que era algo mais parecido com aquele sentimento que embrulha o estômago e fecha a garganta... Mas ainda... precisava daquele banho. Um muito longo e quente banho pra tirar todas aquelas perguntas da cabeça.

Ligou o chuveiro na temperatura máxima e começou a tirar as roupas. Olhou a imagem no espelho e mesmo com o cômodo se enchendo de vapor, podia ainda ver contusões e cortes por toda sua pele. Achava simplesmente horrível. Parecia um saco de ossos e não conseguia lembrar quando foi a última vez que comeu uma refeição decente. Pareciam séculos.

Entrou no chuveiro e gemeu, pois a dor era excruciante. A água descia queimando seu corpo lentamente, mas Harry se forçava a ficar embaixo dela. Era bom. Dolorido, mas bom.

"_Ótimo!"_ pensou. _"Agora eu estou virando algum tipo de masoquista..."_

Depois de meia hora daquele prazer torturante, Harry saiu do chuveiro e enrolou uma toalha muito branca em volta de sua cintura. Olhou uma última vez para o espelho e tentou domar o cabelo, mas como sempre, isso era uma tarefa impossível, então só os desarrumou ainda mais, gotas respingaram por todo o banheiro. Suspirando, o moreno abriu a porta e bateu em algo duro. Caiu no chão com um "Owch!" e quando olhou pra cima, lá estava o loiro.

Harry sentiu o rosto corar em um instante ao perceber que usava apenas uma toalha diante do Príncipe de Gelo sonserino. Draco ofereceu sua mão e Harry a pegou, mas assim que pôs-se em pé os dois escorregaram juntos no rastro d'água que o moreno havia deixado. Estavam agora os dois no chão encharcado, um Harry perplexo em cima de Draco – o quente, suave, delicado Draco. Sem perceber, estava inspirando o cheiro daquela pele. Cheiro de ar muito limpo e menta. Inconscientemente se aconchegou mais perto de Draco, seu nariz roçando seu pescoço pálido, maravilhado com o quão macia era sua pele. Estava curioso pra saber se tudo nele provocava a mesma sensação de seda. Sentiu uma voz suave sussurrando:

­- Harry...

A voz do outro o fez acordar da fantasia. Levantou-se rapidamente e murmurou um pedido de desculpas, ficando vermelho e praticamente correndo para o quarto.

"_Isso foi estúpido, Harry… Estúpido… Que diabos estava pensando?! __Eu estava quase abraçando ele ali no chão mesmo... Droga... __Ah, aquele pescoço… branco como neve, leite fresco… queria saber que gosto tem…" _Harry deu um tapa na testa._"Isso está ficando muito estranho... Ele deve estar me achando louco, agora… Da próxima vez que eu estiver sobre ele não sei se vou conseguir me controlar... nem um pouco... __Que seja..." _

Rolou os olhos pra si mesmo e se jogou na cama, fechando os olhos e logo caindo no sono

____________

_**Karina:**__ Oie!! Daqui pra frente só melhora, eu juro! Da primeira vez que eu li esse capítulo eu achei super esquisito, mas ajuda se você imaginar o Harry tomando banho... aaah, aí sim, melhora 100%!_

_To traduzindo no trabalho =D Super tranqüilo aqui, finalmente. Espero terminar até o cap 8 logo! A autora também demorava um pouco pra postar, problemas pra conciliar colégio/vida social/hobbies. xD Pena que este foi curto né?! O próximo também é, por isso vou correr com ele!_

_Beijos!!! =* Valeu pela força de sempre!_


End file.
